This description relates to managing data set objects.
Dataflow graphs process data. Dataflow graphs include data sources, data sinks, and components. Data sources, data sinks, and components are connected by connections that enable data to flow from one component to another, or from data sources to components, or from components to data sinks. Dataflow graphs can be represented visually by a directed graph having nodes (also called vertices) representing data sources, data sinks, and components connected by links (also called arcs) representing the connections.